The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing specifications. Pre-manufacture checking and testing are performed to make sure that a semiconductor device can be made and will function as designed.